Trouble? What Trouble!
by emerald-jade
Summary: after Buu saga. Bulma has just met the most romantic guy she can ever hope to meet. her kids are worried. what's vegeta going to do? uh-oh, i think i see a limb flailing there!


Summary; after the buu saga. Bulma's in charge of capsule corp. and in the course of her work, met the most charismatic, romantic, seductive man she can possibly think of (basically a man Vegeta will never be). Trunks and Bra are worried. What is going on?!!!! And how will Veggie-chan react? Find out...  
  
Disclaimer; Veggie-chan is mine. MINE ALONE. MINE!!!!!!! Eh-heh. (looks around embarrassed at the college library where everyone's staring at me) sorry. Wish it was true tho.  
  
A/N I'm not good at timelines so you have to excuse me. My first attempt of Bulma/vegeta fanfiction so please don't flame too hard. The power couple will still be together though, at the end of the story. No one would dare separate the two. Its sacrilage! Anyone who does.lets just put it this way.. COME ON! MAKE MY DAY!!!!  
  
Oooohhh and r&r plsssssssssssss......  
  
Flirtations.  
  
People turned their heads and stared. They followed the movement of one single, power female walking up to her building, her company, and marvel at her. Her beauty, her charm, her strong character, her brilliant mind, her cute children and her horde of money. After all, she is the richest person in the planet. Bulma Briefs still look beautiful at mid-thirties still can wear those dangerously short red dresses with style, class and extreme sex- appeal. She was one of the lucky ones. She's not content to just be beautiful, she also have to have sharp brains and a huge bank account. Women envied her for what she has, men wanted her for the same reason. But the latter didn't have a chance in the world.  
  
The only thing that really drew puzzled looks and even elicited nasty rumours about her was her 'husband', if the brute even deserved that title. No one's really certain if a wedding had happened between the two, but Vegeta is generally a de trop amongst the society. They were indeed a strange couple, she a refined person, him a savage brute who doesn't work, doesn't do anything but stay on the special chamber (gravity chamber^.^) which Bulma had made for him herself and occasionally blowing it up. He doesn't even participate much with his own children's upbringing. A more snobbish person you can't find anywhere else, arrogant to a fault and cold as the polar ice themselves. Its such a mystery what exactly Bulma finds sees in him to be able not only to live with him this long, but actually have two children with him.  
  
Today was like any other day. Bulma got off the chauffer driven car in front of the impressive Capsule Corp executive building, closely cropped blue hair perfectly arranged, smart and sexy red suit obviously a designer. She walked into the building carrying her suitcase and was instantly bombarded by people (assistants of secretaries of executive's assistants) wanting her signature, arranging meetings and basically being pests. She walked through them unconcerned, determined to get to her early meeting on time. She walked into the huge conference room with an airy 'Send it to my office.' to the crowd. She faced another crowd. 20 male faces looked back at her.  
  
"Right, you better have some good news for me or I'll really turn nasty." She said as she sat down her Chairwoman-size chair. "Is the Roswell deal signed yet? The timetable is tight gentlemen, we need that contract yesterday."  
  
They all flinched at her greeting, obviously having had an acquaintance with her sharp tongue (get your minds off the gutter guys! ^.^;) and her even sharper wit at least twice in their whole career with the CC.  
  
One of the braver guys lent forward, offering a folder. "We have it almost signed, Madam President." he rushed to complete his sentence before she burst. "It's 80% in the bag, they only ask for you to meet them and reassure them of all that's stated in the contract. In fact their representative is here now, today."  
  
Bulma wasn't pleased with this development. She furrowed her brows into a scowl and stared daggers at the poor man.  
  
He gulped.  
  
"So who is it?" she demanded.  
  
"It's the Chairman of the Roswell Group himself. He's here for the rest of the week.  
  
"I suppose I could meet him, arrange a meeting Seffer."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Now about the Jujinki contract.."  
  
The meeting continued on.  
  
..............................  
  
Bulma put down the missive she was reading and stared out of the car window. It had been a hectic day as always. Thank kami Trunks had decided to follow in her footsteps and manage CC. Running a mega corporation like Capsule Corp takes a lot from you, more than any human can possibly handle, but she does, barely. Even though Bulma greatly enjoy being in charge, it's taking too much of her life, life away from her friends and her family. She didn't want to miss another school programme of Bra's, by the way she's shaping up, she'll be more of a handful than Trunks ever was. Partly she blames Vegeta. Who would have thought he'd be a good father to a needy, and sometimes selfish, little girl, but there you go, daddy's little princess. He was even talked into coming to the offending school programme, and gloated about it by the end of the day. Not to mention Trunks was there too, even with all the work he had to do from University. Argh! She really must be slipping.  
  
But speaking of Vegeta, her mouth turned up in a smile, he had been wonderful last night. It seemed it's Vegeta's cycle this week. He had been going at it with her for the last 5 days waking her up even when she's far too tired. Bulma winced when she recalled the numerous hickeys and serious love-bites she had accumulated. But last night he was gentle, well as gentle as Vegeta can ever be when he wants something, although the pleasure was as intense as it was ever gonna get without her actually dying with pleasure. Well no matter what everyone else says, even if Vegeta's a great boor and totally clueless, if not then indifferent, of romance, she's perfectly content with him and secure in his love. Even though he doesn't say it out loud, she knows he loves her and their children, will not just fly off somewhere again like he did before. Well he does do that, fly away somewhere for days, sometimes weeks but Bulma's confident enough that he will always come back to them. Bulma's satisfied with her life, Vegeta and her suit each other no matter how contrary it may seem to outsiders. Besides, he's spoiled her for everyone else, Bulma would never, ever tell him that she thinks he's the greatest looking man, with the greatest looking ass she will ever find, he had a big enough head, thank you very much.  
  
Bulma felt the car stop. She was on her way to meet the Chairman of the Roswell Group in the most expensive restaurant in town for lunch. She got out and proceeded to inside, instantly bringing the manager to her side, fawning. She found out he was already waiting for her. At first, Bulma had been puzzled by his insistence for her to meet him over lunch instead of the office where they can haggle better, but when she saw him her puzzlement vanished replaced by amusement. Another charmer. She should have known.  
  
"Mr Noventa." She said with a charming smile.  
  
"Ricardo, please. And you must be the gorgeous Bulma. A pleasure." He twinkled and then proceeded to bow down and kiss her hand in a gallant fashion.  
  
Bulma stared down at the slick white-blonde hair of Too-Charming-For-His- Own-Good-Ricardo. She had illusions about him, she had estimated his worth at first sight. Ricardo looked deceptively young for someone she knows as 43. With a handsome face lightly lined with laughter lines. He had one of those sensual lips, which seems to be his main attraction at first glance (Bulma compared them mentally with Vegeta's cruel if intensely sexy ones, those ones that send her zooming into space whenever he wanted to punish her, and found Noventa's strangely lacklustre). He was lean, with broad shoulders and tall enough, well dressed and obviously takes pride on his appearance. He has this air of gallantry, extremely charming and obviously a kind man; maybe. Bulma found his eyes much more interesting than the rest of him, they were slate grey, expressive if he let them but has a hint of cruelty on them, not easily detectable but she had been around guys like him for a while. He's stubborn, determined and if need be, then cruel. She had no problem picturing him as the head of as large a Group as the Roswell.  
  
They ordered. The meal was good, the company even better. Noventa (she calls him Ricardo on his face) seems to be intent on fattening the cow, he was flirty and gentlemanly at the same time, to an outsider, it may even seem like they were on a date. He flattered her no less and made it subtly obvious that he wants to try his luck with her, the same time he subtly points out that he's currently unattached and a great catch. Bulma decided he can't be that bad. When the dessert finally came, he subtly asked her to join him for dinner, since they enjoyed themselves so much they hadn't got around with the contract itself. Bulma wasn't surprised. She declined but hinted that she may be free again tomorrow, lunch-time. She smirked inside the car, she had something cooked for Vegeta, something that would make him buck and take notice. Hmmm. She really was evil.  
  
................................  
  
"Mom, I hate this suit." Trunks complained the next day. He tugged listlessly at his tie. He was standing by his parent's bedroom door. It was still early in the morning, just turned 5 am but both mother and son had already dressed up for a day in the offices. Bulma wanted Trunks to know more about what he's taking on before actually going at it so they had decided for him to tag along with her for the next week, learn all he can at the same time. Bra was still sleeping, her classes not starting for 4 more hours. Surprisingly, Vegeta was still slumped face down on the king size bed.  
  
"Nonsense, Trunks. You can handle that heavy armor I made for you and your dad just fine, what's wrong with a suit?" Bulma said brushing her hair.  
  
He sweatdropped. "Mom that wasn't me, that was the other Trunks. And besides I feel like an idiot in this monkey suit."  
  
Bulma laughed and looked at him via the dressing table mirror. "Oh yeah, right. Trunks, you look great as you know well enough and no reference with monkeys, your half you know, and we have a full one just snoring over there." She pointed at Vegeta still lifeless amongst the white sheets (he wears his birthday suit to bed. Imagine! *heartattack*).  
  
"Wow, dad's still asleep at this time, he's usually awake much earlier than that." He smiled sheepishly and said finally giving up on the tie and looking at his solid gold watch, present from mom.  
  
"." she smiled softly though.  
  
"I'm going downstairs, mom. Pick up my breakfast." He said turning away.  
  
"Don't eat it all!" she shouted after him. "I swear, you saiyans are really freaks when it comes to food." She said to nobody in particular.  
  
"That's what take-outs are for, woman." Bulma jumped when she heard him, and suddenly, he was behind her, au naturel and perfectly unashamed. "And for your information, woman, monkeys are not half bad."  
  
"Who said anything about monkeys." She asked innocently, her heartbeat accelerating. He really did have the most amazing body. Hard packed, solid, riply and absolutely fantastic. His obsidian eyes looked into hers keenly, lust clouding their depths. His hair had been cut a bit shorter than usual, which actually suited him.  
  
"You and my idiot son, for two." he rested both his hands on her silk robed shoulders. She shuddered and looked at him via the mirror. He came closer, his breath coming hot and strong into her ears. She melted and marvelled at his stamina.  
  
"Hmmm. If you don't get a-ahh " she moaned as one of his hands went under the v of the robe and palmed her right breast. He squeezed.  
  
"A what, Bulma, hmmm." He said interestedly, when it was perfectly apparent that his interest had strayed and was straining against on the lower part of his body.  
  
"a-mmm- ah (gasp) move on (squeal) there'll be no (moan) more food le- (gasp)ft. Vegeta. I don't have time." She said as she tried to swat his hand away, her eyes clouded, really he was getting incorrigible. But what lady could truly say that she was having this much sex from her husband at her age. Plus she fancy the activity actually is good for her figure.  
  
As usual, Vegeta ignored her protestation, and carried her to the shower, uncaring that she had already been there.  
  
.................................  
  
Bulma was definitely in a good mood. She was smiling when she entered the building, and into the waiting fray. Trunks looked bemused, they were late, not his fault this time. His dad was the same gruff guy when he finally came down to breakfast, his mom however was blushing madly when she came down just a minute later, rushing about, complaining about the lack of time. Trunks looked between his bright eyed mother and the stony faced Vegeta, pigging down the chow as if there was no tomorrow. He looked again. Naaahhh.  
  
She must be looking forward to something here at work, a new contract maybe, an acquisition, who knows? When they finally made it to her office and he saw a good-looking guy stand up from his place in front of mom's desk, he finally understood. Uh-oh. Dad's not gonna like this. The Unidentified-Walking-Dead-Guy kissed mom's palms. Scratch that, dad doesn't have to know, he'll kill everybody in sight for sure.  
  
"I didn't expect you this early, Ricardo." Mom said smiling lightly.  
  
"Ah, but wild horse cant keep me away." He said cheekily.  
  
Mom giggled.  
  
Mom giggled?  
  
Mom giggled!!!  
  
What is going on here?!  
  
He finally turned to me. He had dismissed me at first glance, maybe thinking that I was just one of mom's many subordinates. He had probably looked again and saw the extremely expensive duds and the purple head of hair and decided I was worth an inquiry. The jerk!  
  
"And who might this be. Hi, I'm Ricardo Noventa. A business associate of Bulma's." He said offering his hand up to shake.  
  
Noventa. Hmmm.fishy name. Trunks narrowed his eyes to slits.  
  
"Trunks Brief. She's my mom." He jerked his head towards the general direction of Bulma who had pulled away from the conversation to order coffee. See how you like that, jerk!  
  
To Trunks exasperation, he merely smiled. "I've been wanting to meet you. I here you're being groomed to take over the Company one day." he finally dropped his hand too, not in the least bit embarrassed that his hand had just been rebuffed.  
  
Trunks smiled tightly, man, can this guy be anymore cheerful? Oh kami! I got so used to dad frowning all the time, I think nice guys other than Goku are weird! "Yeah. Dad's actually against it, but as you can see, here I am. Mom sweet talked him into it. Mom can ask anything from dad. Anything at all." He said slyly. See how you take that!  
  
Another one of those cheery smile, and Trunks would throw him off the building. "Bulma is a force of nature to be reckoned with isn't she?" another grin. "Smart and beautiful at the same time. You're lucky to have her as you mother."  
  
Before Trunks could form a snappy response, Bulma arrived, all smiles. She invited him to the early board meeting she had organized for Trunk's benefit. He declined, to Trunk's smug delight. To make up for the slight, the guy produced a small wrapped present from out of nowhere, smiling winningly. Bulma grinned and opened the present. She held up a small crystal figuring, a figure of a milk maid. Admiring the way the light was split into rainbow colours.  
  
"Trunks, isn't it cute?" she said presenting it to Trunks to admire. "I've always liked crystals. Ricardo, how did you know?"  
  
"I just figured you to be a crystal woman."  
  
"Well. However you did it, thank you." She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
  
No way! Mom knows too well what would happen to this guy, Vegeta'll torture him then kill him! No he needn't know about this, mom was just happy, it didn't mean anything! Trunks thoughts were frantic, panicking. Oh how am I gonna explain this?!  
  
Bulma lead the two out of the office, but not before she slid a sly glance at dumbfounded Trunks.  
  
..............................  
  
Trunks stepped through the house, head down, shoulders hunched in thought. He sniffed appreciatively at the smell of dinner, the smell of Shrafah(restaurant) take out. He proceeded to the kitchen just to see Bra chomping down on her dinner, deceptively ladylike, if you ignored the huge mound in her plate. She was sitting on the chair alone, her feet dangling.  
  
"Hey! Where's everybody?" he sad as he sat down in front of her. He began mounting a little of everything on his plate.  
  
She looked up, and smiled sunnily, her 10 year old face cheery and still chubby. "Oh, hi Trunks! Didn't notice you."  
  
"What?! Not even my ki? You really should start training, Bra. When I was ten, I'd already been the junior bodoukai champion." He said, stuffing his face.  
  
"Why should I? I don't like training. Dad kills me everytime."  
  
"Hey, Pan's already an accomplished fighter. Goku started her training when she was a toddler. Don't you feel a bit left behind?" Trunks asked, puzzled.  
  
"Marron doesn't. Pan's just a tomboy." She said petulantly.  
  
"Ok fine, I'll zip my mouth shut now." He made a zipping gesture. "By the way, where's mom?" he looked around.  
  
"She went to call dad to the table. He's so stubborn, he turned the comm. device in the gravity chamber off, so mom had to go there herself."  
  
Trunks stilled. He glanced around again and looked at Bra consideringly.  
  
"Uh, Bra?"  
  
"What is it, bro?"  
  
"Can I tell you something, promise you'll listen?"  
  
"Sure. Having girl trouble are we?" she sneaked a knowing glance at him, Trunks sweatdropped, he swears, Bra's actually wiser than she looks about these things. That's why he thought about it and decided to ask Bra for advice. He sweatdropped again, this time for his ignorance.  
  
"Well, kinda." Mom is a girl, right? "I was hoping you can help me. Its about mom."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah, see, it's like this." he launched into speech, with every unburdening, he became more confident, as compared to his awkwardness in the beginning. Bra listened attentively, only interrupting with 'Ohhs' and 'Really?!s'.  
  
".so this week, I found out that she's been going out for lunch everyday with this guy. What do you think we should do? Should we tell dad?"  
  
"What?! Everyday?!" she shouted now totally forgetting her food. "Sounds like she's really liking this guy."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I even saw her kiss him on the cheek the first day." He said unhappily.  
  
"Kiss him?!!!! No way! No way! No way!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Let's see. Great! What's mom thinking? Dad's gonna skillet him for sure. Ok, ok, the way I see it, we should tell dad."  
  
"Tell dad?! Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
"No. I am certainly not loco, you moron! I think I know now what mom's trying to do." She suddenly grinned.  
  
"What?! What?!" he said then stilled. "We'd better quit this conversation now. Dad's coming."  
  
"Yeah, listen Trunks, don't do anything yet. I'll come to your room tonight and tell you the plan, so don't act awkward, ok? Ohhh, so that's why you're such a grouch with a sore head this week, I thought it was just because of all the paperwork at work!"  
  
"Brat! I'm not a grouch!"  
  
"You are to!"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are to!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Stop that idiotic arguing now, brats!" Vegeta growled from the doorway. He was wearing his training clothes, which consisted of spandex and more spandex. He walked forward with his customary scowl and proceeded to chow down the rest of the food on the table.  
  
"Dad! Slow down!" Bra cried.  
  
He grunted, but slowed down the pace by a fraction of a second. Still, it was improvement.  
  
Bulma entered the room, her face flushed, she was radiant.  
  
Trunks and Bra stared at her, glanced at Vegeta, then looked at each other. Nahhhhh!!  
  
................................  
  
Trunks stood before the window, seeing but not seen he was standing in a room, a small room, ordinary duracrete walls on 3 sides, and a special glass on the remaining side, used to observe the dynamic goings on in Capsule Corps large entertaining area. Trunks stood stock still, observing the 50 or more people, 'associates' that Bulma invited for the celebratory party held for the successful conclusion of the Roswell contract. Some of the fancy-dressed people in the room, he knew as those who had slaved for the contract. Others, he wasn't too sure, best guess would be just senior executives or representatives from other rival companies.  
  
Trunks' gaze landed back to his mother. Bulma was wearing a white dress, corset-like, shoulder and arm bearing, with floor length silk skirt, which clung to her legs on top of strappy white stilettos. She looked beautiful tonight, no doubt about it. Trunks himself was wearing a tuxedo, which was worse than the monkey suit. But Bra had assured him that he didn't look as idiotic as he felt, quite the opposite in fact.  
  
Speaking of Bra. He glanced at his watch, it had just 9 o'clock in the evening. He was expecting trouble within the hour. Trunks sighed. Bra had said that she was going to be the one to tell dad about the situation (Trunks was excessively relieved to hear that! ^^;). They knew Vegeta enough to know that he would come storming in guns blazing. So Bra outlined a sequence of events, which they might not be able to control, but in the least be able to manipulate. He just hope those probables turn out as they expected it or there would be bloodshed tonight. He knows that even though Vegeta doesn't openly show it, he's an extremely jealous and possessive man. Besides, his huge ego and inflated pride won't put up with 'his' woman being snatched away from him right under his nose. And Trunks knew all about his father's pride, he had it himself although not much in abundance. He shook his head.  
  
As he looked on, he saw Bulma's partner for the night, Noventa, move closer to her and avail himself with one of her hands while she was too busy to notice it; she was having an animated conversation with one of the gorgon faced ladies on her right. Really! The guy's smooth, probably just as slippery.  
  
Trunks glanced again at his watch. 9.11 pm. Anytime now.  
  
Tbc...  
  
Sorry to leave you here dangling. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Anyway this will just be a two parter so its kinda short. The rating may change on the second chapter, we may experience some lemony flavour I mean. Please R & R. the next chapter will be here soon I promise. 


End file.
